


Wistful Ending

by Jimiel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My wishful thinking on what the final scene of PJ's Hobbit Trilogy should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know in the Lord of the Rings book a group of dwarves brought toys and presents for Bilbo to give out at his 111th birthday party and that some of those dwarves stayed for the actual party? Why do we never see them in PJ's interpretations either in LotR or in the remade scenes for The Hobbit? There's so much I would change about the movies if given the chance.
> 
> Also in the books there are some 20 years between Bilbo's party and Frodo's arrival in Rivendell. What happened during that time, I wonder.

Bilbo continued humming his walking tune as he left Frodo, Gandalf, and Bag End far behind. He felt so free and light in a way he hadn’t felt in decades and his heart sang so brightly all he could do was keep tune with it.

He had walked perhaps a mile before rounding a bend around one of the Shire’s many hills when he felt it. A large, heavy arm wrapped around his shoulders as someone matched his pace.

“Bilbo!”

The loud, cheerful greeting was met by several other voices from the wagon that was just finished being loaded.

“Master Baggins!”

“Bought time, Burglar. If I had to hear ‘Where’s Bilbo?’ one more time this century…”

“Oi! I’m not that bad!” The arm was lifted as the dwarf beside Bilbo, Bofur, ran ahead to launch himself onto the mass of graying red hair that belonged to Glóin.

“Come along Master Baggins. Let’s see how far we can get before these lot figure out what’s what.”

“Dori, we’ve known each other for ages. What’s with the ‘Master’ business?” Bilbo wondered as the monstrously strong dwarf hoisted him up and into the front of the wagon.

Dori tutted as he went around and pulled himself up into the driver’s seat. Once he and Bilbo were both settled, he clicked to the ponies and the wagon pulled forward and onto the road. “Sorry, Bilbo. Traveling with these uncultured ruffians tends to bring out the prim and proper in me.”

Bilbo nodded understandingly. “That explains so much about our last journey.”

Sudden shouts from Glóin and Bofur from behind followed by the sounds of heavy boots running after the wagon caused both Bilbo and Dori to laugh.

Once the duo had caught up and pulled themselves into the back of the still moving wagon, Bofur moved to lean against the back of the driver’s bench. “Finally, let’s get Bilbo home, yeah?”

“Yeah.” They all agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately my muse isn't really into writing lately. But I did have this tiny bug and wrote it as soon as it appeared.


End file.
